


Space rocks! (But not in this situation.)

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asteroid - Freeform, Fluff, Impact, Kisses, M/M, Nuclear Winter, Suga and his Pa are relatively chill with the end of the world, friends always come first, stuck in a building together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: An asteroid impact in Russia spreads chaos and debris around the world.In the town of Karasuno, Sugawara isn't all that bothered by the drastic event. He takes it in stride, just like everything else.Until, that is, his boyfriend Oikawa turns out missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/gifts).



Sugawara had expecting things to be easy. He had expected things to go smooth as honey. He was _not_ expecting the end of the earth on his doorstep. At some point during the last week, all digital signals had been entirely cut off, perhaps by a solar flare.

A gigantic asteroid impact wasn’t exactly what anyone had been expecting, but hey-ho, it had happened, apparently, maybe half an hour ago when Suga had been about to step out his house. He had been expecting a nice, normal day. 

Space, it seemed, had other ideas.

Sighing, he closes the front door and bangs his head against it, cursing his bad luck. And space. He blames space for this. On the bright side, now the asteroids have impacted, maybe digital signal will be up again? He tries switching on the Tv, pleased to see it isn’t just a screen of static and angry hissing.

“Koushi? Aren’t you going to school?” He looks over his shoulder at his father’s voice, though the man himself isn’t in the room.

“Later, Pa. It doesn’t seem wise to go outside when it’s raining fiery space rocks.”

“Fiery- Are you sure?” There’s a moment of silence where Suga flicks through the channels, searching for the one with least interference, and his father must peek out the window in the kitchen.

“... Huh. You’re right. I wondered what that echoing boom was this morning.”

“I saw something streak through the sky whilst I was getting up. Must have been a meteor, or an asteroid. But signals are back online, so that’s a good thing!” Suga grins as he finally finds a news channel with only the odd static flicker.

_“-when at 6:15am this morning, an asteroid impacted the Tomsk region of Russia, showering debris as far as Minami Torishima to the east, and Azores islands to the west-”._

“Yikes. It reached pretty far.” Finally, Suga’s father enters the room, drying a bowl with a cloth and raising his eyebrows. Both he and his son are pretty chill, so their reactions to a _cataclysm_ aren’t exactly reliable.

“Do you think any of the debris landed around here?”

“It is raining tiny fiery rocks. But I should be okay to leave for school now.”

“Alright. I’ll text you if there’s any updates.”

“Thanks, Pa!” Just like that, Suga goes back to the door, opens it, and walks out. He takes an umbrella, just in case dust falling down from the atmosphere could ruin his uniform or burn him. He makes it to the street where he usually meets Daichi and Asahi only to come face to face - or ankle to rock - with a fragment from the asteroid. 

It must have fractured off as the asteroid entered earth’s atmosphere. It has that strange red glow that all things get when they’re superheated, and Suga experimentally pokes it with his umbrella.

The charred crust flakes off and he makes a noise of satisfaction as the spot revealed shimmers like it’s metallic. The high pressure and heat must have condensed all the metal ores into one big chunk inside the rock. He takes another swing with his umbrella, joyfully chipping away the embers and charcoal around the metal ore.

“Suga! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!” Bless Daichi, appearing out from his normal route with an expression of concern and fraught panic. Of course he’d know Suga would be out in weather like this. They’re friends, after all.

“I thought it was cool~. Besides, I know a certain somebody who would love it!” Daichi raises an eyebrow, not in question of whom it’s for, but more of a _“Why are you this way?”_.

“I’m sure Oikawa can find his own fragments. From what I’ve heard, he’s as reckless as you.” With a grin, Suga picks up his metal ore, blowing on it to cool it as he chucks it from hand to hand, abandoning his umbrella on the ground. Daichi sighs and picks it up, taking responsibility for getting Suga to shelter.

Suga might be reliable on court, but he has his father’s peaceful ability to completely ignore truly worryingly situations. Like, the fact that debris is still falling and they’re vulnerable in the open. He drags Suga to the nearest house - Asahi’s - and Suga isn’t surprised to find Iwaizumi there.

It was a shocking surprise when Asahi shyly approached them after nationals to confess he’d started dating the Aobajousai Ace just before going to Tokyo. But with time, and lots of ‘tests’ passed, Iwaizumi had been accepted by Daichi and Suga and allowed to date their dear friend. It was via them that Suga bonded with Oikawa, and they consequently ended up dating too.

“Morning Asahi, Iwaizumi!” Suga’s cheerfulness is responded to with identical grunts, Asahi pouring out two mugs of black coffee and Iwaizumi leaning against him, scratching his belly through a t-shirt that is _obviously_ not his own. Suga snickers, but Daichi softly elbows him as a warning to leave the lovebirds alone.

“You’re as bad with Oikawa.”

“I am not. We don’t do _that_.” Suga deadpan gestures over his shoulder to where Asahi is softly nuzzling against Iwaizumi’s collarbone, and they press their foreheads together with gentle, soft chuckles before sharing a sweet kiss. Daichi clears his throat at the display and the two aces at least have the decency to blush and apologise.

Iwaizumi collects his warm mug of coffee and comes over to the sofa where Suga is once more trying to find that news channel.

“Have you heard from Oikawa yet? He was supposed to text me when he got up… Since communications are back.” Suga frowns in concern.

“No? He usually doesn’t contact me until he’s on the way to school.” Iwaizumi bites his bottom lip like he’s debating going out to look for Oikawa, but Asahi rests a hand on his shoulder.

“It- It’s too dangerous to go alone. We should get ready and, um, go out as a group.” Before Daichi can tease Asahi for his nervousness, Iwaizumi huffs in amusement and lays one of his own hands over the one on his shoulder, squeezing supportively.

“That’s a great idea. We can get breakfast on the way back.” Suga fakes a gag at their soppy display and Daichi chastises him with a _look_. Rolling his eyes, Suga turns his attention back to the TV for news reports.

_“- Casualties coming in from across the north of Japan, and a few close calls in the south. Communications are still down across Hokkaido, but signals across the mainland are back to full strength. The reason for this fallout was electromagnetic interference and-”_ Suga whines when Daichi switches the TV off.

“Come on. Let’s steal some of Asahi’s coffee whilst they’re getting ready.”

“Getting sappy, more like.”

“Oh, shh. You leave them to it. Just because you and Oikawa flirt via insults and salt, doesn’t mean everyone is like that.” Cheekily, Sugawara sticks his tongue out at Daichi before peaking in the fridge. If they’re going to have some of Asahi’s coffee, Suga is going to need a lot of milk and cream.

Daichi pours out what remains in the pot, thankfully enough for the both of them, and only adds two spoons of sugar whilst watching Suga fill the cup to overflow point with cream. Luckily, it doesn’t spill.

“Thank fuck for water tension.” The deadpan statement has Daichi snort right into his coffee, spewing a mouthful everywhere. Sugawara only laughs at him as he embarrassingly cleans it up. So much for best friends.

“We’re ready, k-kind of…” Asahi reemerges, looking like he’s dressed for doomsday instead of a walk through their region with light debris falling. Suga guesses the heavier stuff has already catapulted back to earth.

“Asahi, we’re only going across to Aobajousai.”

“B-But what if- if stuff falls… Or someone trips? Or- Or it might be radioactive!” Iwaizumi sighs and pats Asahi’s back, unaware of the loving spark of adoration in his eyes as he reassures his nervous boyfriend that no, it’s not radioactive, they won’t get hit by debris, and they’ll be careful where they walk.

It’s sweet, Suga thinks, that their relationship is so soft and gentle. It’s nothing like his and Oikawa’s, a high energy relationship with plenty of snark and play fights and teasing each other within certain boundaries.

“Come on, Koushi, let’s go.” His expression at the thought of Oikawa must have twisted with concern, not having Oikawa being here or knowing he’s safe, since Asahi rests a hand on his back to lead him out the door.

Iwaizumi and Daichi are waiting outside, the former looking antsy and ready to run off whilst Daichi engages him in conversation to stop him running off without them. Suga understands. He’s only been friends with Daichi and Asahi for three years, but he’d race the end of the world for them. 

Oikawa, he knows from when they talk late into the night, has been Iwaizumi’s best friends since _toddlers_. He knows he comes second to Oikawa’s best friends. That’s just the nature of the different types of love.

“Knowing Oikawa… He’ll either still be in bed or already in the gymnasium…” Iwaizumi shakes his head. He knows better.

“He’s a nerd. He’ll be at the closest impact site collecting what he can. Not that he doesn’t own enough space rocks.” He grumbles, but Suga can hear the concern in his voice and swallows back his own fears that Oikawa might not be okay.

“Where do we head first?”

“The school gym. We can… We can work toward his house from there.” They start off by jogging but the closer they get to Aobajousai, the more it becomes apparent that a chunk must have broken off the asteroid before splintering in this area. Miniature craters litter the road and pavements, and a couple of telephone wires have been toppled by the shockwaves of larger fragments.

It’s getting dangerous, and Asahi whimpers a little when a precariously leaning tree creaks as they passes. Iwaizumi interlocks their fingers, squeezing his hand reassuringly with no words, and Suga envies the way Asahi instantly calms down. He still hasn’t discovered how to immediately calm Oikawa yet.

Speaking of discovering Oikawa…

“Oh no…” The roof the gymnasium is caved in, and Iwaizumi freezes, going pale and looking absolutely terrified. Suga doesn’t have the same reaction, the fear running through his veins instead fuelling him to run forwards to the building, screaming Oikawa’s name.

“Suga, wait!” Daichi follows after him, trying to grab his wrist and stop him before he enters the unstable building, but Suga hears something inside, and ducks through a small gap left in what used to be the doorway before a wooden beam falls down and blocks it off from the outside.

Panting, Suga surveys the inside of the gym. It looks like the only potential way out is through the collapsed roof. He sighs in frustration, pushing his fringe back.

“This is bad…”

“You’re telling me.” He whips his head round and as soon as he sees Oikawa, he points, eyes narrowing.

“YOU.”

“... Uh-oh.”

“You! Are in _massive_ trouble!” Oikawa rolls his eyes and pushes himself to his feet to waltz over to Suga.

“Why am I in trouble this time, hmm?” Suga scoffs and gestures towards the crawl space he entered through, now blocked.

“I thought you were dead for a split second! _Iwaizumi_ thought you were dead!” Oikawa pales and Suga can read the apology in his eyes, in the way he fidgets.

“I just wanted to get to practice early…” 

“Why didn’t you text one of us?” 

“... Phones are working again?!” Oikawa scrambles over to his bag at the edge of the hall, miraculously clear of the fallen roof. He checks his phone, and furrows his brows.

“It’s… Doing something weird.” Suga goes on tip-toes to rest his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, arms around his waist from behind. The phone screen has a strange green chrome sheen to it, like a magnet was being held too close. 

Slowly, suspiciously, Oikawa walks in the direction of the asteroid fragment. His phone completely glitches out.

“I knew it! There’s something in this meteorite that’s affecting digital instruments! The asteroid as it approached must have thrown off satellites and it went completely unnoticed until it struck!”

“That’s nice, Tooru my dear, but what are we going to do about getting out of here?” Oikawa looks around, noting that none of the debris looks safe enough to climb. A tile falls to the floor and shatters as if on cue.

“Oh.” Suga sighs, scratching his chin in thought.

“This is bad.”

“You said that already.”

“I was reiterating my point.” Oikawa rolls his eyes, but there’s amusement twinkling in them and he unconsciously rests a hand on the small of Suga’s back.

“We can just sit tight and wait. Or, we could actually try to dig ourselves out of here.” With a small hum of thought, Suga struts over to the door he came through and carefully peels debris away.

“It’s not that bad, actually.” He’s about to call Oikawa over to help him when something softly floats down from the sky. It looks like snow, and it’s soft and fluffy… But it’s also warm and grey and doesn’t melt on his hand.

“Huh?” Oikawa takes an intake of breath, shuddering with distress as he looks up at the sky, completely covered in grey.

“Dust. Dust from the upper atmosphere. Which means that- that material reached the stratosphere. We could be about to encounter a nuclear winter.”

“... It’ll be a struggle, won’t it?” Oikawa nods, coming over to Suga’s side to help him lift a heavy plank as their friends anxiously wait outside.

“But we’ll be okay! We have each other and our friends and our teams and a wonderful thing called electricity!”

“What does electricity have to do with this?” 

“We can use it to set up plant nurseries. Grow our own crops from different climates. It wouldn’t be much, but every little bit helps! If everyone did it, we could get through the nuclear winter!” Suga smiles a little at the optimism in Oikawa’s voice.

“Okay, space nerd, how long would a nuclear winter last then?”

“Excuse you, I am an _enthusiast_ , not a nerd. And approximately 20 years of winter weather and famine.” Suga’s glad he’s not drinking at the moment, or he would have spat out a mouthful of water.

“20 _**years**_?! We’re supposed to survive that?!”

“Well, it’s happened before. If people in 1816 and 1883 could survive similar conditions, surely we can now, with all our technology and adaptations?” Pausing to think about it, Suga almost misses something falling above him. Oikawa, luckily, does not, and shoves him out the way. 

They land a little further away, Oikawa atop Suga as he looks back over his shoulder to check that they were entirely clear of impact. In a turn of events, Sugawara laugh and hooks his legs around Oikawa’s waist.

“Look, I love you too, but is now really the time~?” 

“Kou-chan! Now is _not_ the time, so unwrap your legs!” As much as protests, Oikawa neither moves away, nor actually sounds like he’s telling him off. And he certainly doesn’t mind when Suga presses their lips together gently, nibbling on his bottom lip as the snow-like dust flutters down from the sky above.

“... And you though _Asahi_ was sappy.” With a jolt of surprise, they break apart and guiltily look back the where the doors have been rammed open, pushing aside the remaining debris. Iwaizumi must have called in reinforcements, since Matsukawa and Hanamaki watch from behind him with matching smirks. 

Oikawa blushes, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he gets to his feet. He doesn’t even have time to stand up properly before he’s knocked back down again, tackled in a hug by his best friend. Suga laughs at the squawk he makes before trotting over to Daichi and Asahi.

“Thanks for the help~. Though you could have left us a little longer.” He waggles his eyebrows and takes great joy in watching Asahi turn scarlet and Daichi lose the will to live. 

“Sugawara Koushi, I _swear_ , one of these days, I’m going to scrub your mouth out with soap.” He laugh, unabashed and free, feeling arms wrap around him from behind and Oikawa nuzzle into the crook of his neck with a whine.

“Kou-chaaaan, Iwa-chan’s bullying me!” Suga sympathetically pats his head, making sure to ruffle his hair in a way he knows Oikawa finds soothing.

“There, there. You’ll survive.” He turns his gaze to the skies above him, noting the dust falling down is much lighter than the clouds in the sky, blocking out the sunlight.

“Hopefully, we’ll survive this too.”


End file.
